The Twilight Hotel
by XxprincessbeexX
Summary: A stormy night and broken down car causes Amy to stay in a hotel that was once a hospital for people with a unknown disease, Amy learns that the patients were cruelly experimented on and that the ghosts of the patients are believed to haunt the building. Amy is also mistaken by one of the ghosts to be someone she's not causing a love triangle. Who will she choose? SonAmy ShadAmy AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm going to be honest here, I don't really like Shadow and Amy together, so your probably wondering why I'm writing this story. And this is because my cousin (puppets4ever) told me to write this, because it would be something different than what I normally would write. And I have felt that my stories were getting to be all the same, so I went ahead with this idea. Another thing I wanted to point out is this story is actually inspired by a real historic hotel I once visited and it was said to be haunted, and it was a hospital at one point, but I won't bore you about all that. I hope my summary is okay too, I had a difficult time trying to write out that summary, but I can always go back and change it later. Anyway I hope you guys like this story!

The Twilight Hotel

Chapter 1

Lighting streaked in the sky giving a few seconds of bright light before becoming black all around again and rain poured heavily from the inky sky. Driving down the street in the drowning rain was a pink hedgehog in her matching pink car. She was trying her best to drive thru the vigorous storm, but was having no luck.

The hedgehog was driving for miles to go back to her hometown and be with her loved ones again, but the one she missed the most was her best friend Cream. They had known each other since childhood and had lived next door to each other. Until Amy had moved away years ago after finding love and getting married.

Which Amy later found to be the biggest mistake of her entire life. She grew unhappy because she was constantly fighting with her husband. Finally after a few short years of marriage they decided get a divorce. After suffering from the painful marriage, Amy decided to move back to her hometown. And she told herself to never trust another man again...

But Amy was still miles away from her destination and this storm was just creating an even more challenging obstacle for her to cross.

"Stupid storm!" Amy yelled out frustrated. "I might as well pull over and wait for the storm to pass!"

As Amy pulled her car over to the side of the road to wait out the storm. Her car suddenly shut down without her turning it off. Something was wrong with it.

"Oh no! Don't break down on me!"

Amy tried to start her car a million times it seemed like but no matter how hard she tried to start it, her car would never stay on. Bad luck must have been following poor Amy. Because that's all she had today. Nothing but bad luck.

"Oh come on! Start already!" Amy was growing mad. And she attempted again to try and start her car.

And it looked as if luck was back on Amy's side again finally, as her car turned back on for a few seconds, only to go back off again. Leaving the hedgehog in the same spot she was in.

"Oh great!" Amy slammed her fist on the steering wheel letting out her anger.

"Now I'm stuck out here, in a storm, with a broken down car! What am I going to do!?"

She had her cell phone with her! But there was just one problem...She didn't know the number to the mechanic. Amy didn't even know where she was, so how would she know the mechanic's number to call them? So her phone was no help to her at all.

There was nothing Amy could do. At Least not now anyway. It was storming to badly and the rain was to heavy for her to walk anywhere to get help. She would have to wait until the stormed passed before she could walk to get help. That's what she was going to do anyway, was wait out the storm. But now she had to find out what was wrong with her car and have it fixed before she could go anywhere.

Defeated and angry, Amy slumped down in her chair and closed her eyes. She listened to the rain fall down, the loud booms from the thunder, and the other cars driving by passing her as they went and shining their bright lights.

For thirty minutes, Amy sat alone in her car doing nothing, until she just so happened to open her eyes and look in her rear view mirror, to see car lights.

Someone was stopping to help her!

Amy sat up in her seat to see someone exit from the driver's side of the car, they had an umbrella and started walking towards her car. She could not see the stranger very well, because it was so dark outside. And there wasn't much light around. Amy watched as the stranger came up to her window. The pink hedgehog couldn't help but feel a little frighted.

"Having car trouble?" The stranger asked.

His voice was deep and very mysterious sounding. Amy couldn't help but think that this stranger's voice sounded very familiar to her. And upon closer observation of the stranger's face, Amy found herself staring back into the ruby colored eyes of one of her high school class mates.

"Shadow!?" Amy asked in complete surprised.

Judging by the look on his face, Amy figured that the red and black hedgehog didn't remember who she was. So she was actually shocked by what the dark hedgehog said next.

"Amy? Is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me! My car broke down and I've been stuck here. Can you please help me out?"

"Well there's not much we can do for now, it's really late and it would cost more for your car to be towed, so I will call the mechanic first thing in the morning, we will have to leave your car here for the night."

Amy didn't like Shadow's idea one bit. What if someone did something to her car? She didn't feel comfortable leaving it out here all night in a place she was unfamiliar with. And that wasn't the only problem, where would she go for the night? She had no place to stay.

"But I don't want to leave my car out here all night! I don't even have any where to stay! I don't care if I have to pay a little more to have my car towed! I just want to get home already!"

"Relax, nothing is going to happen to your car, and you can stay at the twilight hotel, I work there, so you can stay there until your car gets fixed, I'll even give you a discount."

Amy didn't have much of a choice, or it seemed like it anyway, she might as well just go and stay at the hotel, especially if Shadow was going to give her a discount to stay there.

"We're just right outside Belle Falls, I live there, that's where the twilight hotel is. Now, are you coming with me or not?"

Amy quickly grabbed all of her belongings, and stepped out of her car. Shadow held his umbrella over both of them as they practically ran in the freezing rain over to his car. Once both hedgehogs were inside the vehicle, Shadow started it up and quickly drove away, leaving behind Amy's car on the side of the road.

~XXXXXXXXX~

Neitherhedgehogs said anything for a few minutes, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy rain still pouring down from the sky, the boom of loud thunder. And the wind shield wipers moving back and forth swiftly, clearing the window of water.

Amy could not help but think about what Shadow's life was like now living here in this old victorian resort village Belle Falls, they hadn't seen each other since high school and that was a few years ago. He also seemed to be much different now, he seemed a lot more friendly than what Amy could remember.

As they drove thru the town, Amy looked out the window at all the old victorian style cottages and manors. The cottages might have been old, but she had to admit though, they were really cute, they looked like little adorable doll houses and were painted in elaborate colors. There were also lots of fancy gardens everywhere thru out the town, and beautiful unique statutes and giant marvelous water fountains decorated them.

This old town was definitively a different place. The whole town looked so beautiful and peaceful. Even with this violent storm currently going on.

"What's it like living here in Belle Falls Shadow?" Amy asked.

"It's very peaceful here. But there's also a lot of dark history here too."

"Dark history? What's the history?"

"Well, the twilight hotel has the most history."

"The twilight hotel huh? What's the history behind it?"

"Well, it wasn't always a hotel, back in 1887 it was once a hospital for patients who were sick with an unknown very painful disease."

"It was once a hospital!?"

"Yes at one point in time it was, the hospital was run by one of the most famous Doctors of that time, Dr. Eggman, he lied to everyone saying he had a cure for this fatal disease, which had people from everywhere around the world running to his hospital to be cured, even very young children were admitted into the hospital."

Amy listened very closely to Shadow's words, interested in the hotel's history as a hospital.

"The patients were kept away from the rest of the world. And no one was ever allowed to go inside of the hospital to visit with there sick loved ones. The Doctor didn't cure them of there sickness, instead he used the patients to do torturous, horrifying experiments on them."

Amy didn't know what to say, she was completely speechless. She couldn't believe that this so called "doctor" would do cruel experiments on people who were very sick, and that they were lied to about him having a cure.

"And there was one patient who suffered the most torture from the doctor."

"Who was it?"

"His name was Sonic. And for years his best friend Tails, had been trying to find a cure for this unknown sickness, after Sonic had been diagnosed with it. He became obsessed with trying to find a cure to save Sonic's life. Tails was very smart, but no matter how much he tried, he failed in finding a cure. Not even the best doctors in the world could find a cure. And when Tails and Sonic's girlfriend, Amelia Rosetta was her name, had heard about Dr. Eggman's hospital, they begged Sonic to go there to get help, unaware of the doctor's true intentions."

"So who finally stopped Dr. Eggman?"

"One night two patients were able to escape from the hospital. They told what the doctor was really doing to all the patients in the hospital, that he was using them to do cruel experiments, the doctor was then caught, and was put to death for the murder of innocent sick people. The hospital was then closed down, and for many years it sat empty, until it was turned into a hotel about twenty five years ago."

Once again Amy didn't know what to say. She was a little frighten. This Dr. Eggman was an evil person, taking sick and dying people and then using them for his excruciating experiments. Even young children! She couldn't help but think about all the suffering those poor people had went through, they had all went to that hospital hoping to be cured of there sickness, but instead were lied to and went though so much more pain.

_Who would ever want to turn that place into a hotel!? After everything that had happened in there!? Who would want to stay there!? _Amy thought to herself.

Suddenly, this town didn't seem so beautiful to Amy anymore. In fact, it seemed scary to her now.

The storm had mostly passed now, and it had stopped raining some. Amy looked out the window to see a sign that they had passed by that read in big florid letters 'The Historic Twilight Hotel'.

Amy felt her heart beating fast in her chest. They were here at the hotel now, and it scared Amy to death. She did not want to stay at this place at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry to everyone who liked this story, and had been waiting forever for an update. I had really bad writer's block with this story, I didn't have a single clue what to do with it. After going back and rereading chapter one, I realized I had to sit down and try and work on it and update it for those who do like it and have been waiting for chapter 2. But I'm telling you that as of right now, I have no ideas at all for chapter 3, so I don't know when chapter 3 will be up. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites or watch list, or just simply reading it. Thank you all so much! I really do appreciate you taking the time to read my story! Enjoy chapter 2! I do not own the official Sonic the Hedgehog characters, they belong to SEGA/SonicTeam. **

The Twilight Hotel

Chapter 2

Amy felt her heart beating fast in her chest. They were here at the hotel now, and it scared Amy to death. She did not want to stay at this place at all.

And then from out of the darkness, the hotel came into view, it stood five stories tall and had a bit of a gothic 1800s look to it. The place definitely looked haunted.

Amy was actually surprised at how many people were actually staying here at the hotel, the parking lot was full of cars. Since Shadow worked there, he was able to park right in front of the hotel in his own parking spot just for him and as Amy got out of the car, she looked up at the spooky hotel building.

"I'm surprised so many people are actually staying here, don't they know the awful things that happened in that very building?" Amy said, getting her suitcases from the back seat of Shadow's car.

"Of course they do. That's why their saying here, they think they'll see a ghost. Well, most people anyway.." Shadow said as he started his way towards the hotel.

The pink hedgehog quickly followed after Shadow as they walked to the hotel, Amy's knees were shaking a bit the whole time, and though she was a little scared she tried hard not to show it, especially after seeing a tiny girl who looked no older than five walking along with her parents into the hotel with a pink princess adorn suitcase.

Amy then thought that maybe she was just being a scared little baby, if a five year old girl could stay in that hotel, then she could too! But did that little girl have any clue about it's history as a hospital? Most likely not, her parents probably didn't tell her. If fact, most people who were staying at this hotel probably didn't tell there kids about this place. All the kids probably thought that it was just like any other hotel, except this one was really old, that's probably all they ever cared to know.

When they reached the front door, Amy saw that someone was there to open the front door for them.

"Good evening, welcome to the- Oh Shadow...it's just you." The red enchinda said with a

bored and slightly annoyed tone.

_Wait a minute! I recognize him! _Amy thought to herself.

"Knuckles!?" Amy said peeking around Shadow's shoulder.

Amy was reunited with another one of her old high school classmates, Knuckles the enchinda. The red enchinda looked at her with a confused expression plastered on his face. He didn't recognize her, even though Amy hadn't really changed at all over the years.

"Uhhh... Do I know you?"

"It's me, Amy Rose! Remember from high school?"

"Don't you remember Knuckles? She was a cheerleader." A mysterious voice said.

Amy looked to where the voice had came from and came face to face with yet another one of her classmates, Rouge the bat. Both Rouge and Amy, were both cheerleaders when they were in high school, so they had known each other very well.

Did everyone that Amy went to school with move here? It sure did seemed like it! Almost was like a high school reunion to her.

"Rouge!? You're here too!?"

"Yeah I work here at this hotel, along with Shadow and Knuckles. I work at the spa."

There was a spa here in this hotel too? That was the only thing Amy did like about it.

"Oh yeah...I remember now..." Knuckles said after awhile.

All these years and Knuckles hadn't changed one bit. He wasn't really what you would call a genius after all. 

"I see you haven't change at all Knuckles..."

"No...he hasn't." Rouge said sarcastically.

The four of them then began to talk among each other, Amy told them about her life after high school, how she had gotten married, how she grew unhappy then divorced, and wanted to go back to her hometown. And about her car breaking down, and Shadow stopping by to help her.

As she talked Amy couldn't help but noticed just how many people there were in the hotel lobby alone, there were actually quite a few people here just in this room, and it was a fairly big room. A lot of people seemed to like to stay here at this hotel. Amy figured that since a lot of people did stay here, maybe it wouldn't be so bad and nothing freaky would happen, at least she hoped anyway.

She bought her room for the night, and had gotten the key to her room. Amy looked at the numbers on the crimson red key chain attached to the key.

"Room 419." Amy said to herself, for some reason, Amy had a bad feeling about this room.

Amy then remembered that she needed to call Cream and let her know that she was okay but her car had broken down, and that she would be staying here until her car was fixed and ready to go.

~XXXXXXXXXX~

After talking to Cream, and letting her know that her car had broken down and that she would be late returning home, Amy noticed lots of people gathering around the hotel's front desk. Most of them looked like tourist, judging by the way they were dressed and they chatted excitedly among each other. Amy wondered what it was that had everyone so excited.

As Amy put away her phone in her purse, Shadow had quietly approach her from behind catching, the pink hedgehog off guard as he grabbed her by her shoulder.

"Their just about to start the ten'o clock ghost tour, are you going?"

Amy jumped at the sound of the dark hedgehog's deep voice, she thought that he was one of the ghost that haunted this place! After realizing that it was just Shadow who was standing beside her, she felt completely humiliated because he had scared her, especially after seeing the way Shadow was grinning at her. Did he mean to scare her on purpose?

"Don't do that!" Amy fumed as she pulled her purse strap back over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" Shadow continued to grin mischievously at her.

The rose colored hedgehog said nothing, just turned away from him angrily.

"Are you going on the ghost tour? He asked her again.

So that's what everyone was lining up for? A ghost tour of the hotel.

Truth be told, there was a part of Amy that was actually very curious about this hotel, she wanted to know even more about the patients that were here when it was a hospital in the 1800s and what had happened to them. But thing again, another part of her didn't what to know, after all, she was going to be staying at this hotel.

"I don't have the money to pay for a ghost tour, I need to keep what money I have."

"The tour is free to guest who are staying at the hotel. You seemed interested in learning about the hotel's history as a hospital earlier. Are you scared now?"

"No! I'm not scared! I'll go on the ghost tour! I'm sure it's not that scary anyways!"

Without another word spoken, Amy swiftly walked away from Shadow, leaving the red and black hedgehog, a smirk formed on his muzzle as he watched her walk away and join the others in line for the ghost tour.

All of them looked ecstatic about going on the ghost tour, all except for Amy that is, she was a bit more quiet than all the others.

"_Shes scared, I know she is. Shes terrible at trying to hide it." _Shadow thought to himself as walked away with a smirk still on his muzzle.

Three minutes later, Rouge went in front of the line, she was going to be the guide for the ghost tour. Including Amy, there where about twenty other people.

Rouge stood with a smile as the crowd quieted down as she began to speak.

"Hello Everyone, I will be doing the ghost tour this time, since the guy who usually does it is away for awhile. Now, if you will follow me over here up the stairs, we'll get the tour started."

The group did as they were told, and followed the white bat up the curvy staircase and into the hallways of the hotel, Amy being the last in the group of eager people.

**~XXXXXXXXXX~**

In the hotel lobby, right in the center of the vast room hang a glittering gorgeous chandelier. It spread wide across the hotel's ceiling, causing just about everyone to stop and marvel at it's beauty.

But, what they didn't see, was the blue hedgehog sitting on the chandelier.

He sat with his legs crossed as he watched the crowd of busy people wondering around the hotel with a curious expression. For the past twenty five years he did this every night, sit upon the chandelier in the middle of the hotel lobby, just to see all the different people that would be staying at the hotel that night.

_These silly people, they wouldn't be anywhere near this place if they had seen what really took place here_. He thought to himself.

He turned his gaze to the group of people currently going up the stairs together. But, it was the pink hedgehog girl in the back of the line that had gotten his attention right away.

"It can't be." He said softly to himself.

He couldn't believe it. After all these years, he finally found his precious Amelia again.


End file.
